onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Catarina Devon
Problem The problem with "Catarina Devon was the most dangerous female pirate within the entire age of pirates" is that it makes her sound like the most dangerous female in the entire One Piece world, but she's only the most dangerous female pirate in the prison, so that has to be changed to something else. 04:26, 9 June 2009 (UTC) No. She was the most dangerous before she was arrested. It doesn't matter if she is currently active or not. Drunk Samurai 06:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) The only page that mentions her says she's the most dangerous "to be imprisoned here". There's nothing about her status before being arrested, but if you really want that bit of fanon here, I guess I can't stop you. 06:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Page where she is mentioned states that she was the most dangerous woman to be imprisoned in Impel Down within the Pirate Age. No mention of her being a pirate. Maybe an archeologist like Nico Robin.Mugiwara Franky 13:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I don't really remember if it was spelled Catarina in the english version that I read. The correct spelling hasn't been revealed, has it? I don't really know it, but if it hasn't been revealed, I would say it's written Catalina. Just because Catalina is a name that really exists. And I think Catalina Devon is a name based on real places. Sir Francis Drake was born in somewhere named Devon. And Catalina would come from Santa Catalina, where the treasures from William Kidd were found. It's been a long time since I last updated something and I wanted to point that out, just in case it interests someone. (Sorry for my poor english) And sorry, last message was mine: Taka no Me. --Taka no Me 01:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Devon is a county in the UK, it covers a number of towns therefore. Catarina is a name. Though to be honest, Catarina and Catalina would be the same in Japanese. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Is that really Catarina Devon? Yeah, she's a woman, and it would seem likely that Blackbeard would go to Impel Down to try and recruit her, but is that person with him really her? Has it been said that it's her? - BattleFranky202 03:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is already a discussion on that topic in Blackbeard Pirates. Kdom 06:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's her. Confirmed by the marines in the latest chapter.Gerokeymaster 23:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That nose... Usopp. I'm just saying. KytaEternal 23:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Another translation I found online says Catarina Devon's epithet translates as "New Moon Hunter". Anyone have a RAW that can confirm either? --Reikson 15:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) About that--If it is "Cresent Moon Hunter", should we include in the trivia that it's almost the same as Galley's nickname from Romance Dawn? I like seeing when Oda reuses things from there, and this seems to be one of those cases...Gerokeymaster 15:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard's Sister? This was added by an anon. Is this true or just speculation? El Chupacabra 14:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, speculation due to ugliness.Mugiwara Franky 14:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Her title Moved to Forum:Translation. One-Winged Hawk 07:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Weapons section? Shouldn't there be a weapons section for Catarina Devon, Jesus Burgess, Avalo Pizzaro, Vasco Shot, Doc Q, Shiliew, like there is for Blackbeard?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 19:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC)